beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Aidan Waite
Aidan Waite '''(born '''Ian Daniel McCollin) is a 258 year old Vampire turned by Bishop in 1779 during the American Revolution, in which they were both soldiers. Aidan is seen as an anomaly in the vampire community since he has been attempting for the last several years to be a "clean" vampire and live off of blood bank bags of blood instead of live blood. While many vampires look down on him because of this, many fear him due to his horrifying past reputation. He is best friends with Josh and Sally, and attempts to live morally despite his inherent nature. Background In his human life, Aidan was a husband and a father to a family that has so far been discussed very little in the 18th century Boston area with the hope of one day taking over his father's printing press business. For undisclosed reasons he took part in the American Revolutionary War as a highly praised soldier. It was during a battle that he stumbled upon an inhuman man named James Bishop preying on British soliders and was turned into a vampire. Aidan mentions to Josh that he attempted to explain to his family what happened to him, but things didn't go as he had hoped. He refuses to say what happened to them, but it is implied he unwillingly killed them when they grew to trust him too much to take proper caution. Aidan lives the next 150 years in the Boston region, serving Bishop and the other leader vampires of the Family. Not much is known about his life during this time except that he acquired a reputation of ferocity and inhumanity commiting numerous killings. He was the most feared vampire of the Boston area, and he mentions that he also fought in the American Civil War for the Union where he had plenty of chances to feed, including during the Battle of Antietam, otherwise known as bloodiest single-day battle in all of American History with about 23.000 casualties. It was here where Aidan and Bishop fed like fiends, with Aidan getting so blood-drunk he started having visions of his deceased wife. He also fought in World War I where after taking bullets to the abdomin, he took pity on the kindly medic who treated him, Henry Durham and turned him when he was accidentally stabbed by another patient who caught Aidan licking blood from a soiled cloth. But Aidan lost control of Henry in 1930 when he had a fling with and betrayed the vampire princess Suren and banished him from Boston. Aidan was there when Bishop was announced the leader of the Boston sect and afterwards decided to set out on his own. He settled down in Montreal for a while but eventually moved back to Boston due to Bishop. On his return he decided to change his ways and started drinking blood bags instead of killing actual people. Aidan meets Josh being tormented by Marcus and another vampire, and takes pity on him. However, they soon become good friends and Aidan helps Josh get a job as an orderly at Boston's Suffolk County Hospital, where Aidan has been working as a nurse. Season 1 The series begins with Aidan relapsing into his blood drinking ways with fellow nurse Rebecca, after losing control while having sex with her. He calls upon Bishop and Marcus to clean up after his unintentional murder, with Bishop being a captain on the Boston Police and Marcus owning a funeral home. Afterward Aidan convinces his best friend, Josh, to rent a house together and attempt a normal life. Aidan discovers Marcus attacking dying patients in the hospital and angrily tells him not to recruit new vampires from the hospital to further Bishop's plans, while unbeknownst to him, they turn Rebecca into a vampire. Rebecca attacks her replacement at the hospital, a young naive nurse named Cara, revealing Aidan's intentions to not turn someone else into a vampire against their will. To help Josh transition into becoming a normal human and member of the neighborhood after they rent the house from Danny, Aidan organizes a neighborhood watch association to deal with a local vandal. He unknowingly gets a police officer who is the son of a man he had killed in the past to speak at the meeting. The police officer confronts Aidan about his past, eventually referencing a tattoo of the name Celine on Aidan, which Aidan denies having. When the police officer attacks him later, impaling him on an exposed piece of rebar, the tattoo is revealed. After Aidan recuperates and Bishop reveals that he has plans to turn the police officer into a vampire, Aidan refuses to allow that to happen and instead attempts to use his vampiric telepathic abilities to remove himself from the police officer's mind. While this at first appears to have the intended effect, Bishop later reveals to Aidan that the cop had committed suicide from the resultant memory erasure. Rebecca also turns to Aidan to try to help her start living as he does, but they begin a co-dependent relationship, feasting on each other's blood, rather than helping Rebecca not drink live blood. Rebecca eventually backs out, deciding that she is not as strong as Aidan. When Aidan discovers that Bishop has begun recruiting new vampires from dying hospital patients against his demands, he confronts the hospital chaplain who has been turned into a vampire by Bishop while he was dying of a terminal cancer. Aidan manages to de-fang the chaplain, rendering him unable to feed on blood any more. Rebecca later attempts to sway Aidan's thoughts on her by sending him a DVD where she has sex with a man before draining him dry of blood. He promises to Josh and Sally that he will get rid of the DVD, but he secretly keeps it, as he still has feelings for Rebecca. She later apologizes for doing so, saying Bishop made her send it and she also warns Aidan that Marcus is intending to go after him. That night, Marcus attacks Josh's younger sister Emily, prompting Aidan to have them go out of town. He later visits the house to check up on them, attempting to convince Josh's parents that he does not suffer from clinical lycanthropy, but a garlic chicken causes Aidan's vampire side to come forward, giving enough time for Marcus to track them down. Aidan fights Marcus, and later convinces Josh that his family would not be safe if he were to stay with them. Aidan eventually forms a bond with a neighborhood child named Bernie after he saves him from some bullies. Bernie reminds Aidan of his own son that had passed away hundreds of years earlier, a fact that Rebecca picks up on. Aidan intends to lend Bernie one of his Three Stooges DVDs, prompting Bernie to go upstairs to pick one up from his room. However, Bernie secretly takes the DVD Rebecca sent Aidan along with it out of curiosity. Bernie's mother, who was initially happy that Aidan was watching out for him, confronts him about the DVD, appalled at the contents (they stopped watching the video before the vampirism). Believing he is a pedophile, she threatens Aidan to never go near Bernie again. Some time later, Aidan watches helplessly as Bernie is bullied by the other children. When he goes into the street to retrieve something, Bernie is hit by a car. Aidan goes down to try to save him, but he dies in intensive care later that night. Rebecca, feeling sorry for Aidan, decides to turn Bernie into a vampire so the three of them can be a family together. Aidan scolds Rebecca, as children are never supposed to be turned into vampires because they cannot control themselves, but Bernie promises that he will not hurt anyone because he believes he is a superhero. Aidan's trust wanes when Bishop confronts him about the deaths of the bullies, saying that a child vampire could have been the only one to do it. Reluctantly, Aidan takes Bernie out to the woods so he can hunt down a deer to drink from, but he instead drives a stake through Bernie's heart. Elsewhere, Bishop commends Marcus for making it appear that Bernie killed the children. Rebecca is initially furious that Aidan has killed Bernie, and refuses to help him in any way when Josh is abducted by the vampires to serve in a dog fight to entertain the Dutch. To free Josh, Aidan joins back up with Bishop's group, having left during the previous visit by the Dutch in the 1950s for no longer believing in Bishop's conviction to the vampire cause. Aidan helps Bishop, who believes the Dutch are there to kill him for increasing the vampire population in Boston as Marcus had told them, but he ultimately discovers that Bishop has planned for the Dutch's betrayal by drugging them with juniper-laced blood in his blood den workers. Bishop kills several of the Dutch, but Aidan saves their leader Heggeman until he is ambushed by Marcus who has decided to help Bishop rather than usurp his position. Marcus is staked by Rebecca in revenge after he told her he killed the bullies and framed Bernie. Aidan and Rebecca get Heggeman out of Bishop's way, and Heggeman goes out to tell other vampire clans of Bishop's planned coup. Rebecca then asks Aidan to kill her, knowing that she was meant to die when he drained her rather than continue to live as a vampire. They embrace and then Aidan drives a stake through her heart. Several days later, Aidan is reunited with Celine, a young woman he had fallen in love with while he was living in Montreal in the 1970s. She is also the same Celine whose name he bears as a tatoo directly over his heart. Celine tells him that she has come to Boston to live with her daughter while she receives treatment for lung cancer, even though she does not plan on living through the treatment. He offers to turn her into a vampire, but she declines. When he asks why she had not left Montreal with him when Bishop had found them, she does not reveal the truth to him. In flashbacks it is shown that Bishop had kidnapped her, drank her blood, raped her, and threatened her family if she left Montreal with Aidan. Later that night, after Aidan saves the house and Sally from a fire set by Danny to get rid of her, Bishop crashes through their living room window and stakes Aidan, narrowly missing his heart. Josh has Nora treat Aidan, without telling any specifics, but he remains weak and Bishop plans on fighting him, notifying him through Josh. Celine goes to comfort Aidan, and decides to offer him her blood. Reluctantly, Aidan drains Celine of her blood, killing her, but allowing him to heal completely. Unaware, Josh has managed to convince Bishop that Aidan plans to fight in a room in the hospital basement, where he plans to kill Bishop when he transforms during the full moon. Aidan predicts the plan and has Sally trap Josh in the basement, not wanting his honor stained. Aidan and Bishop fight to the death, with Sally's interference allowing Aidan to gain the upper hand, ultimately decapitating Bishop. Aidan is crowned by Heggeman as the new head of the Boston vampires, and notifies him that "She" wants to meet with him. Season 2 Aidan is ordered to a meeting where "She" aka Mother who is the vampires headwoman, will decide who is going to lead Boston . Despite Heggemans promotion of Aidan, Mother decides that her daughter will be ruling Boston with Aidan as her "second in command". Aidan is reluctant to this at first but doesn't have a choice due to him being given an offer he can't refuse. Help Mother's daughter reclaim Boston and he will never be involved with vampire politics and be left alone. So over the next few months, Aidan helps Suren rebuild the Boston family by recruiting more people to help keeping them hidden such as cleaners to clean up messes made by reckless vampires and police officers in high positions to redirect murder investigations caused by Vampires and keep heat off the Boston family. They also start shutting down illegal feeding houses and hunting down Bishop's rogue vampires that he planned to use to overthrow Mother's position. It is during in one of these hunts that Aidan meets his son Henry, whom he turned during World War I after Henry saved him from death when he took a stake to the chest, barely below his heart in an attempt to save Aidan. In turn, Aidan killed all the patients and doctors who witnessed the revelation of him being a vampire and then turned Henry into a vampire. All was good until Henry started a relationship with Suren, the vampire daughter of Mother, the queen of all Vampires. Henry was caught cheating on her with a human women when they were staying in a hotel and after seeing the woman in the ballroom, Suren flies into a rage and drinks her dry exposing the existence of Vampires to ballroom attendants, leaving the other Vampires no choice than to kill every single person who witnessed the incident. Since Henry's actions inadvertently led to Suren being burried for close to a hundred years, he was then banished by Aidan himself. Knowing that no one can know about Henry, he keeps his identity hidden while he finds a way to bring Henry back into the Family. In a last ditch effort to save his son, he makes a deal with Suren who he knows needs his help in hunting down the rest of Bishop's rogue vampires. He makes Henry herd all the vampires that he knows were turned for Bishops own goals into a house where he has been laying low for a while. While Henry thinks that Aidan wants to smuggle them out of the city, the plan is actually involves Suren buying the house from the owner and then uninviting everyone inside the house, incinerating everyone there. Aidan then sternly tells Henry that this was the only way to save him, he then takes him to Suren who will allow Henry to become a member again on that condition that he pays his "dues". Suren then tortures him by peeling all of his skin off, leaving Aidan to hypnotize two human women into willingly be fed on by Henry so he can heal from his gruesome wounds. The hypnosis wares off making the women scream in fear at Henry whos still feeding on them and hasn't regrown his skin yet. Not wanting to alert the nieghbours, Aidan uses his speed and strength to quickly snap both womens necks with hardly any effort. After dealing with Henry's problem, he has to deal with more problems, including trying to save Sally from her own mind after she realizes that the Reaper persona that has been chasing her is actually a sort of split-personality of her that is manifested as a dark-haired man dressed in a black outfit. During this ordeal, Aidan and Josh enlist the help of a ghost-sensitive human, Zoe, who can has the ability to see ghosts and attempts to help lost sould be reincarnated. She agrees to help after some reluctance due to the fact that Sally, under her Reaper persona's influence reaps all the ghosts which were in her meeting and later Zoe's ghost boyfriend Nick. When the Reaper realizes that they're trying to revive her, it traps them inside the house. To make matters worse, the full-moon is set to rise in an hour meaning Josh needs to leave so he can transfom safely and Aidan hasn't eaten in over a day leaving him starving and more prone to feed without thought. Running out of time, Aidan and Josh reveal their true nature to Zoe in an attempt to make her realize that they have no more time to waste and that she needs to save Sally. Perfoming a mind-meld with Sally, Zoe is drawn into Sally's mind where she warns her that he life she's living in her mind is a trap the Reaper set up for her. During this Aidan becomes over come by thirst and starts feeding on Zoe which causes Josh to shove him off her leaving both of them close to fighting each other. Josh then berates Aidan for his recent actions and turning back into the killer he once was, making Aidan realize his mistake. Putying his friend, Josh offers his blood to Aidan who at first refuses due to the smell of his blood being repulsive and claiming that it's against Vampire law to drink from a Werewolf, but soon gives in due to hunger. Though he only takes a relatively small amount, it staves off his hunger quicker with him claiming that "it's good, too good." Moments later, the toxic effects of Werewolf makes itself known causing Aidan to choke on the blood he just drank and bleed out from his nose, eyes, ears and mouth with Josh trying helplessly to prevent him from dying. Finally after Sally is freed and Josh is free to leave to transform, it is revealed that Aidan has survived from his blood poisoning. After making sure Sally is Sally and not the Reaper part of her, he goes upstairs presumably to shower and rest. Abilities and Weaknesses Aidan shares the common characteristics that his fellow Vampires have including: *Superhuman strength: Aidan is stronger than most humans as shown during the fights he has with his maker, Bishop and his "son", Henry. In a dialogue with Rebecca, it is inferred that superhuman strength is only possible if the vampire regularly feeds "live". *Superhuman speed: Aidan can run faster much faster than human and is capable of keeping up and outrunning most vehicles. This is shown when Aidan sucessfully evades being caught by blood-thristy werewolves who move as fast or faster than regular wolves which run at a top speed ranging from 35-40 mph. *Superhuman endurance: Aidan has much more stamina than humans and has a higher pain tolerance than humans allowing to him suffer more wounds before he succumbs to the pain as shown in the First World War where he eliminates an enemy-infested trench by himself, taking over a dozen wounds in the process. *Superhuman healing factor: Aidan is able to heal from wounds that would kill most humans and the rate at which he heals can be increased if he feeds on blood, straight from the source preferrably. As a point of reference; when Henry had all of his skin stripped from his body by Surin, he had to drain two living humans in order to heal properly. *Superhuman senses: Vampires share superhuman senses of smell and hearing. Aidan is able to detect the blood flow of humans via sight (throbbing of target's juggular as blood is pumped to the brain), sound (the ability to hear the heartbeat of target) and smell (odor of blood magnified exponentially when its on the outside of target's body). *Skilled killer: Aidan is also a skilled killer and has a horrifying reputation among the vampires which he has gained during his hunts with Bishop. Aidan has been shown to be capable of murder and a capable fighter as shown when he and Bishop brutally kill all the members of a wedding partner, kills multiple soldiers in a trench during WWI by himself and when he bested both his maker (with a little help from Sally who distracted Bishop) and his son, Henry and when he eliminates every person in an infirmary tent during WWI after his status as a vampire has been revealed. *Mind control: Aidan is able to bend people's will or erase part of their memory as shown when he attempted to make a man forget about Aidan being a vampire. This worked but also caused the man to commit suicide. Bishop had mastered the art of mind-control, effectively erasing crimes committed by vampires from the memories of Boston police officers (and anyone else he chose to bend). *Immortality: Vampires can only be killed by beheading, or by piercing the heart with wood. Aidan is incredibly long lived and has lived for over 250 years. *Ability to sense and see other supernatural beings. Note: How effective Aidan's abilities are depends on his health, whether he has fed or not, type of blood he drank (preferably from a live human) and his age. This goes for all Vampires. The older they are, the stronger they tend to be. Weaknesses Aidan also shares common Vampire vulnerabilities including: *Wood through the heart *Total destruction of body *Decapitation *Entering a house without being invited Non-fatal negative reactions include: *Eye sensitivity to sunlight *Extreme reaction to intake of werewolf blood, including windpipe swelling/closure, bleeding from multiple orifaces, and an overall 'stupor'. *Ingested garlic causes an uncontrollable switch from human behavior to vampire behavior. This is countered by certain herbs, including those apparantly found in chamomille tea. When using tea the preferred method of application seems to be by soaking in it. It is unknown how long it takes to mitigate the effects of the garlic due to the fact that the only vampire shown soaking in tea (Aiden) was interrupted by a situaiton (ironically) requiring him to exhibit vampire behavior. 'Trivia' Contrary to his UK counter part Aidan has not been seen turning a human into a vampire. Contrary to BBC version of Being Human, Aidan doesnt suffer the weakness of religious objects( uncomfirmed as of now, could change) and shows up in mirrors. 'Behind the Scenes' The character of Aidan is named after Aidan Turner, who plays Mitchell in the BBC series. Category:Syfy Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Males